


Mating Habits of the Modern Alpha

by lysanatt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, D/s, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, arranged mating, power games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't want a powerful alpha because he is weak. No, he wants a dominant alpha because he <i>isn't</i>. Sam wants to be taken, fucked and dominated in bed just as much as he wants to be his own omega outside it, but no alpha has yet been strong enough to convince Sam to take him as his mate. Two alphas, though? It might just be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Habits of the Modern Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> For the Salt Burn Porn 24 hr challenge (24 hrs from tag to finished porn fic) and for framedhim's prompt, 'so rude'. Due to the rushed nature of such a challenge, please bear with any remaining errors.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I assume you know the word?"

"Sure, I'm just not used to hearing it, bro."

"Well, you better get used to it now, because he told me no in no uncertain terms." Lucifer brushes dirt off his shirt, the pristine white cotton smeared with it. "He was quite rude about it."

"I can see that. Did he actually mess you up like this?"

"Yes. You want to go elsewhere? Not that I'm interested, though, but we can look. There is still three days left of the mating market, and we can find another omeg—"

"No. And don't be an idiot. It's him or no one, Lucifer. I was led to believe that you wanted him as well. Only him."

"Only him. God, Gabriel, now that I've seen him, seen how strong he is, how perfect... No, there can't be anyone else. We do not want a meek little sheep. He is everything we didn't know we have been looking for. He's the one."

"Yeah, there's that. And I'm really not interested in anybody else, either. The dude is hot, at least if the pictures don't lie. But you are aware that he has been on the market for _ten_ years, right? That's twenty heats, without choosing an alpha to mate with. He's incredibly strong. And stubborn." Gabriel makes an attempt to brush some of the remaining dirt off Lucifer's shirt. "What did you do to make him go off like that?"

"I might have implied that he was made for me. He didn't agree. He told me I was delusional. I tried to argue. His argument was stronger."

Gabriel snorts, trying not to laugh at his mate. Of course Lucifer had to fuck it up with his holier and better than thou attitude. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Lucifer smiles, teeth sharp and white. "Sometimes you are wonderfully naive, little brother. We have to make it clear that we are offering him something that nobody else has offered him until now. I think it was a mistake to go to the market. Alone, I mean. You'll have to make him understand that we are a unique offer."

"So _now_ I'm the guy to convince him?"

"We're both going, Gabriel. As I said, we're offering him what nobody else offers: a bond with two mated alphas of the Alighieri clan. Nobody in their right mind would decline that offer."

"Right. Except he did, even before you explained to him that he didn't have to make do with you alone." Gabriel steps up to his mate, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth to remove the slightly sad and confused expression from his face. "Let me speak to him first, right? I love you, sweetheart, but your diplomatic abilities are... abysmal."

*

"No," Sam repeats. "I guess you heard me the first time in which case, I'd never take you because I don't want a mate who doesn't understand a one-syllable word. If you didn't hear it, I don't want you, either, because I don't want a mate who isn't listening when I speak." He turns his back to the alpha, considering the conversation finished. Jeez, it is difficult to find a properly strong alpha here. Sam is not going to make do. He is not mating unless he finds an alpha who's impressively powerful and impressively attentive to Sam's wishes. He can afford being picky, because he is not wasting his life on anything but the best. He'd rather be without if he cannot find the kind of mate he is looking for. There are times when Sam thinks that he doesn't exist. Maybe Sam simply is destined to fuck betas for the rest of his life, never getting what he truly wants.

The alpha clearly is slow on the uptake because he grabs Sam's shoulder from behind, claws digging into his flesh. Sam whips around, his fingers around the offensive alpha's wrist. The alpha makes a deep growl, but Sam doesn't care. "Touch me again without my permission, and you'll find yourself without hands," Sam tells the groaning alpha, softly, casually. "And if you're not out of my pavilion in ten seconds, missing hands will be the least of your problems."

Tail behind his legs, at least metaphorically speaking, the alpha growls, none too convincing, before he picks up his battered pride and leaves. At least Sam didn't have to call the guards to have this one removed.

Someone starts slow-clapping. "That, kiddo, was a thing of beauty." A small guy, quite handsome, steps into the pavilion. "So, you're the infamous Sam Winchester?"

Sam eyes the guy, not hiding that he's assessing every nice inch of the man. Sam can't decide whether he is alpha or beta. "What do you want?"

"You." The guy smiles, a close-mouthed, arrogant smirk. "As my mate."

Sam laughs. "Oh, wow. You really need to brush up on your courting skills. And what makes you think I'd be interested?"

"The fact that you've set up shop here for the last ten years, and left the mating market every midsummer and yule without a mate to take care of your heat by yourself."

"You think I'm desperate?"

"I think you're hot. And picky."

There's that. "You're half the alpha I want."

"Sure, baby. And you are twice the omega I can handle. That's why I brought my brother, too. You kicked him out of here earlier, and he doesn't take well to that kind of treatment, so you'll be in for a ride when he takes you."

Sam looks at the guy with a mix of surprise and amusement. An alpha who admits that Sam might be too much for him? That's new, at least. "What the hell makes you believe that I'd let him?"

"You wouldn't. You'd let _us_. My brother and me, we've been mated for seven years. And we're offering you the opportunity to join our mating bond, which you would've realized if you had let Lucifer explain it to you this morning. That's what you want, right? Someone alpha enough to take you down? And that's why you haven't mated: no alpha has been confident enough to admit that you, Sammy, is too much to handle for a single alpha."

Ten years, hundred of alphas, all of them so sure of themselves and none of them strong enough to catch his interest. The little guy might be right. Sam breathes out. "Maybe."

"As I see it," the guy says, "there is no single alpha alive who's worthy of you. But the two of us, Lucifer and me? I promise we'll keep it interesting. In bed and outside it. That's what your suitors did wrong, I tell you. They underestimated you. Luci and me? We're not making that mistake."

"Lucifer?" Sam asks. "Tall guy, blond, blue eyes?"

"Comes off like a total asshole. Previously white shirt, before you messed him up. Yeah, that'd be him."

Sam laughs. He remembers Lucifer. Arrogant bastard with megalomaniac tendencies. Hot like nothing else. Obviously this one got all the humor, though. "And you're already bonded? It's unusual. An alpha bond, I mean."

"We were separated when we were young and when we found each other again, it was a done deal. It was a love-bond at first, and we realized we'd never want to be apart again, so we mated. As I said, we've been together for seven years."

"Why an omega?"

"That's not the question you should be asking. It's 'why me'. We want _you_ , Samsquatch. We both found you interesting, talented, sexy. We own a Fortune 500 company, and you'd be a great addition to our family — and to the company. You studied law, right?"

That was not quite the reply Sam had counted on. Usually... usually the conversation would have stopped by now because some idiot alpha would have been on about breeding and knotting and pups, and Sam's patience would have run out. "And if I hadn't been omega?"

"Honestly? I don't know. We saw the mating market database and we were both intrigued with your profile. It was _you_. We hadn't even considered expanding our family, but one look at you... we had to go see for ourselves and oh, kiddo... I don't know if it would have made a difference if you'd been beta, though." The guy shrugs. "Maybe you simply stand out."

"Oh, honesty? Not used to that."

"So let me tell you this: we're not out to find a bitch we can knot and breed and force to have our pups. If we want kids at some point, bonus. But Luci and me... when we mated, we knew that pups might not be in the cards."

For the first time in ten years, Sam is truly interested. "So what is it you want?"

"Hot sex, late mornings, porn on the Blu-ray and fast cars? Although fucking in the back seat is a bore. Oh, and you better like dogs; I have a Jack Russell."

"I love dogs," Sam says and smiles. "And I don't mind the hot sex."

"Great! That's a deal, then!"

"Maybe, if you told me your name." Sam's mood is rapidly improving. The little guy is going to keep him on his toes, that's for sure. What the other alpha, Lucifer, is going to do... Sam recalls the cold blue eyes and the broad shoulders and shivers at the thought. It hadn't been a mistake to turn Lucifer down, though. Alone, the other alpha wouldn't have been enough, but together with...

"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel." Gabriel holds out his hand, smiling. "Deal?"

"I didn't say that." Sam smiles back, because that is how Gabriel affects him. "I want to speak with Lucifer first. Then we'll see."

Lucifer might have hovered around the pavilion because he is suddenly there, his presence simply exuding alpha and dominance. "Sam." Lucifer nods, more friendly now, before he directs his attention to Gabriel. 

Gabriel pulls Lucifer in by the collar of his shirt, kissing him hard. "Behave," Gabriel demands. "I've almost convinced Sam that you are only a small bag of dicks and not a great big one." Gabriel looks at Sam, mischief sparkling in his eyes. "He _has_ one, though, so if it's rough knotting you want... Oh, my!" Gabriel whistles and wiggles his eyebrows. "There was this one time when he almost knotted me and I tell you—"

"Thanks, Gabriel, I think Sam got the gist of it," Lucifer says and growls at his brother and mate. "Leave a few secrets for him to discover by himself." 

Lucifer steps closer to Sam. He can smell him now, the raw, delicious smell of a strong alpha. Sam breathes in deep, tasting the scent. Mixed with the less heady, but more spicy scent of Gabriel, the two alphas' scent is alluring. Sam looks Lucifer over, the same way he assessed Gabriel. Broad shoulders, almost as tall as Sam himself. Powerful. Strong. Dominant. Powerful enough not to have to show it. Sam imagines for a moment how he'll be pinned under Lucifer, held down and fucked hard until Lucifer's knot is buried deep inside him. Sam swallows. He gets off on alpha power, but he doesn't want the testosterone stupidity that comes with it. He wants an alpha that understands that Sam is not a fragile little toy that needs to be kept at home just because he likes it hard and dominant in bed.

"And you agree with Gabriel? You are offering me a job in your company?" Sam asks, not caring that he's direct, bordering rude. "I am not your suburban housewife. And if you're looking for arm candy, get it elsewhere."

"Would be waste of a perfectly useful Stanford degree," Lucifer says. "Our legal department is all yours, and I mean that literally. The company belongs to the mates. All of us. Your life, your decisions." Lucifer takes another step forward and Sam cannot stop looking. Lucifer is a predator, dangerous, and it makes Sam's arousal flare. Lucifer picks up on in immediately. "I can't wait to see you in a bespoke suit, Sam. One I can rip open and ruin before I throw you over my desk and fuck you until you scream," he whispers, ever so softly. "And after that, when you lie there, fucked open and with my semen running down your thighs, Gabriel will have you, making you come again while I hold you down."

Sam swallows and refrains from squirming, although his pants feel like they are two sizes too small. "Fuck," is the only word that comes to mind. It is _exactly_ what he wants. Lucifer sure knows how to bait the hook. 

"Definitely," Lucifer murmurs. "When you have agreed to mate with us. Then we will give you anything you need. You'll never want for anything. Sex, money, support, a family. Love. Because it will come to that, Sam, can't you feel it?" 

For a second, Lucifer's eyes are soft, and Sam feels it, that the attraction between them, the tension, might turn into much more. He can't lie, not in the presence of such honesty, Lucifer wearing his heart on his sleeve. The need in Lucifer is greater than Sam had thought possible. "Yes."

Gabriel, quiet like a cat, and just as much a predator has stepped closer too. "May I?" He looks up at Sam with a deep hunger, the same kind of hunger that Sam feels. Gabriel's need is different from Lucifer's but there is the same kind of tenderness and adoration to find in the way he looks at Sam. Something that will turn into more some day. 

Sam knows already that he is going to accept the offer. Apart, both Gabriel and Lucifer are hot, strong, resourceful. But not enough, not enough for Sam's strong urges, and his strong will. Together? God, yes! Gabriel and Lucifer complete each other, just like they are going to make Sam feel complete. It simply feels right, overwhelmingly right. Yeah, he has decided. Even before lust and desire played a part, he had decided. He has waited ten years for this moment, waited to find a mate who is right for him. That the mate is actually a bonded alpha pair doesn't bother him the least. "Yes."

Squeezing in between them, Gabriel slips an arm around Sam's waist. "You should kiss me now, Sammy. We can't let Lucifer have the first kiss, can we?"

Behind Gabriel Lucifer snarls and growls, but Gabriel leans back against him, rubbing himself against Lucifer's groin. "The kiss, Sam?"

Sam allows it. He bends down to meet Gabriel's mouth, half open and inviting. Gabriel's kiss is quicksilver and cream, a playful tongue and gentle lips. But the hand behind Sam's head is firm and unrelenting, demanding and dominant. Maybe Gabriel is stronger than he looks. The mere idea makes Sam hot all over, a slow burn of desire that won't fade. Sam thinks that Gabriel might be cute as a kitten, but he is going to play with Sam like a cat with a mouse. With less fatal end, though. Sam moans, dissatisfied, when Gabriel breaks the kiss. 

Sam only manages a few deep breaths before Lucifer is on him, another kiss, one that is demanding and cruel, a kiss turned into war — a war that Lucifer wins. He has Sam weak at the knees, gasping into his mouth in seconds. Gabriel's hands are on his back, moving downwards. "Stop," Sam begs, knowing that if he'd been one day closer to his heat, they'd be mating in public. 

Gabriel and Lucifer step back, no questions asked, no alpha posturing. "You are right," Lucifer says, "It would not be proper."

Fuck _proper_ , Sam wants his mates' knots right now, deep in his ass. Not gonna happen. "I haven't waited for years, just to make a spectacle out of it."

"We'd like to mate you in the traditional way," Gabriel says. "Contract first, and on the first day of your midsummer heat, you come to our house, and we'll tie you up on the mating bench and mate you."

"If you agree, that is," Lucifer adds. "We will accommodate your wishes. You will be our mate, and our duty is to serve you, not the other way around."

"I hope it won't all be duty," Sam says, unable to smile at Lucifer's slightly stilted declaration. "A bit of fiery passion will go well with it."

One look into Lucifer's eyes, and Sam knows that there will be passion. Enough to make him burn, passion hotter than he can handle. For the first time since Sam decided he wanted a mate, he feels in over his head, and that, more than anything, arouses him wildly. Mating is for life, and he is going to have a very interesting one with these two alphas, he is sure.

*

Sam is burning up. His heat is only a few hours in, and it is _brutal_ , as if his body is aware that Lucifer and Gabriel are waiting for him. Sam isn't nervous, the contract is signed and agreed upon; but he is restless and jittery, eager to complete the mating. He is wet already from the mere thought of what is about to come. His pants are drenched with slick. It makes it uncomfortable to walk up the path to the mansion that is going to be his home.

Oh God, he is going to be mated. Sam has to stop, dizzy with lust. His two alphas are waiting inside, ready to take him to the mating bench. It arouses Sam that they want it done the old-fashioned way; they want him overpowered, defenseless, bound. He smiles. He is not going to let them have him without a fight. It'll make the surrender so much sweeter, they all agreed to that. 

The door is opened even before he touches the doorbell. 

"Sam." 

It's Gabriel, smiling and happy and utterly _delectable_. Tight jeans and a loose shirt, sleeves rolled up and casually unbuttoned, Gabriel looks good. _My mate_ , Sam thinks, taking a moment to enjoy the handsome man who is to be his very soon. He moans softly at the sensation of more slick dripping from his ready hole. He can't wait to be filled and taken. 

"Come in, omega," Gabriel offers and steps aside to let Sam into a large hall, dimly lit with a few candles, their golden light reflected in steel and glass furniture. It certainly isn't the typical den. Then again, Gabriel and Lucifer aren't typical alphas. 

Lucifer comes out from the shadows, almost a shadow himself, all clad in black. Again, Lucifer's power makes Sam breathless in a different way than Gabriel's laughter makes him breathless. 

"Oh," Sam says, pleased by the almost menacing way Lucifer walks up to him.

"Omega," Lucifer says, making it sound like a low growl. He takes a deep breath, eyes half closed as the smell of Sam's heat hits him. "You are ripe for the taking.

"Yes," Sam says, calm. They have already negotiated the terms and the hard limits of their mating. They all want to stay safe, if not unhurt. " _If_ you can take me."

One moment Lucifer looks all relaxed. The next he has Sam in an unbreakable grip, forcing him a few steps back. Sam is too surprised to act. His heat flares, making him weak and slow-thinking. Lucifer slams Sam up against the wall. The wall is cold and rough, but Lucifer's kiss is hot. Sam wants to give in, but he won't let Lucifer have him so easily. He bites at Lucifer's lip, hard enough to make it hurt, and shoves at him, making him step back. 

"Not good enough," Sam growls, snarling at Lucifer. "Is that all you've got?"

If Lucifer looked menacing before it is nothing compared to the expression that turns Lucifer's face into a mask of marble, ice cold, freezing fire in his eyes. "You are ours, omega, and you _will_ submit to us." 

He will. But not without his mates proving themselves to him. This is exactly what Sam wants. A relentless, dominant alpha. Fuck, Lucifer is so incredibly sexy. He makes Sam want to give in by the mere way he looks at him. 

"No," Sam says. "I won't." He raises a hand to shove at Lucifer again, to provoke him into action. Sam craves it; the rougher, the better.

But it isn't Lucifer who acts. Gabriel is next to them, lightning fast, his small fingers around Sam's wrist in an iron grip. "Kneel, omega," he demands, his voice devoid of any emotion. It is pure alpha, it's an order, and Sam fights to stand against it. "Kneel for your mates, or I will make you."

Sam fights with all he has, but Gabriel is too strong. Sam's wrist aches, red marks flowering on it already. Gabriel pulls him forward and turns him around, using the momentum. Sam's arm is suddenly twisted around, showed upwards behind his back. He moans and cries out in pain. 

"I said, kneel." Gabriel pushes Sam's arm upwards, and pain shoots through it. "Down, omega."

Sam is about to come untouched. Gabriel is frigging perfect. "Yes, alpha." Sam collects himself, carefully getting on his knees. It is an aphrodisiac, the most arousing he has experienced, knowing that he is powerless. And Lucifer hasn't stepped in to help. Sam shifts, the hard fabric of his jeans rubbing over his hard cock. His pants are wet, dark spots between his legs where slick has soaked them. 

"Tie his hands," Lucifer says, handing Gabriel his belt. "Make sure he cannot get free. Then undress him."

With the leather belt firmly around his wrists, Lucifer forces him up, entirely without Sam's cooperation. It turns Sam on, more on, that Lucifer moves him around as if he was feather-light. Lucifer smiles, a cruel smile, before he grabs Sam's jaw, kissing him deeply, pressing his tongue deep into Sam's mouth, licking and tasting him, bruising his lips. There are hands on Sam's waist, his jeans opened and pulled down, together with his boxer-briefs. His cock bobs free, and Gabriel grabs it, stroking it a few times, making Sam thrust into his hand involuntarily. 

"Good omega," Gabriel purrs. "So responsive."

Lucifer is too distracting. Sam lets himself go, drowning in the demanding kisses and confident touches that Lucifer gives him. He lets Gabriel undress him without much fight; it's impossible not to want Lucifer's warm mouth. A pair of shoes doesn't matter. Sam isn't weaker or stronger because of them. If it pleases Gabriel to have him naked, Sam is fine with that. He can fight later. He doesn't have the energy to protest much, even when Gabriel realizes he can't get Sam's shirt off without untying his bonds. Gabriel has a solution for everything. He simply rips off the shirt, tearing the fabric as if it had been paper. The display of strength makes Sam moan again.

*

"I want him on his back," Lucifer says, "I want to see what it does to him when we fuck him."

Sam whines, trying not to sound pathetic. His heat is flaring, and it is almost impossible to control. He wants to throw himself at the feet of his alphas, begging them to knot and mate him. He wants his alphas' cocks, he wants to be fucked until his heat subsides. He wants to be fucked senseless and weak and into a state where he can do nothing but to belong to the two wonderful alphas who will be his mates.

They have taken him to the mating room. The mating bench is old, much older than the house. It is a leather-padded and strapped piece, polished mahogany and brass, handmade by someone very skillful. Sam doesn't have time to appreciate the art of the craft, because he is pulled around by the arm, pushed backwards and shoved down on it, Lucifer's hand still in his hair. Sam makes another fruitless attempt to get free, just for the show of it, but Lucifer's hold on him is too strong. Gabriel won't back off, either; he slaps Sam's inner thigh hard, forcing him to spread his legs. Sam moans. He likes it, the way Gabriel won't take it. 

"Raise your legs, or you'll regret it, omega," Gabriel snaps. "I will happily spank you, and I guarantee you you won't be happy with it."

Another gushing of slick from Sam's hole makes Gabriel smile. Another hard smack to the soft skin of his inner thigh makes Sam moan and whine as the pain mingles with his arousal. 

"Now, Sam. You want it so bad, omega. Stop fighting."

Of course Sam doesn't stop fighting, and of course Lucifer and Gabriel tie him up, every hard grip, every delightful display of raw power fueling Sam's desire. It is not just his heat, it is pure desire for the mates that makes Sam weak for them. 

Finally tied to the mating bench, his legs spread wide, his hole exposed, Sam lets himself enjoy being overpowered, powerless. He sighs as slick runs down his ass, soaking the leather under him, showing how ready he is for his alphas. His hole twitches, his nipples are hard, his cock is like stone. Sam is going to explode if he isn't touched soon. His heat burns inside him, the hunger only spiraling. He wants to be knotted and bred, over and over, until his heat subsides.

Of course it isn't going to be so fast or easy. "Let's show him what he's going to have," Gabriel says. "Come on, Luci."

They step into each others' embrace, Gabriel starting to undress Lucifer, who in turn are licking Gabriel's neck. Half naked, Lucifer pulls off Gabriel's shirt, not caring to unbutton it. Gabriel's pants are left on the floor, crumbled and ignored, as they are finally naked, caressing each other in a way that shows how familiar they are with each others' bodies, all the little, secret spots, all the pleasurable points.

"He is so sexy, isn't he?" Gabriel murmurs, standing on tiptoe to lick at Lucifer's jaw. "Can't wait to see you knot him, sweetheart. You are so fucking good with your dick. I'd like to fuck you when you fuck him, but not now, not until we have both taken and marked him."

"You'll let me have him first, hm?" Lucifer kisses Gabriel wet and slow, preventing an answer. The sight of them, naked and hard, touching and pinching and scratching at each other, has Sam moaning, his hole dripping. "He smells so good, all ready for us to breed him."

"Yeah," Gabriel pants. "I want to fuck him when he's all wet and open and sloppy with your come. I want him when we have him begging for more like the dirty little omega is. _Our_ dirty little omega." He pulls back, playing with Lucifer's nipple, pinching and twisting it until Lucifer moans. "You'll do that, won't you, Sam? Beg me for more, even though Lucifer has just fucked you?"

Sam will, God, he will! He will beg and kneel and spread himself open, anything, as long as he is held down and fucked. "Yes. Please," he moans, wanting them to get on with it.

"Not yet. I'm not done," Gabriel says, pinching Lucifer's nipples again. "And neither are you," he tells Lucifer. "If I'm going to wait, you better make it worth it, baby."

Sam is a little envious. Gabriel and Lucifer has been together for a long time, and it is clear they know exactly what turns the other on. For Lucifer sinks to the floor, licking his lips, as he stares hungrily at Gabriel's cock. 

"Open up," Gabriel demands, fisting his cock, jerking it slowly, rubbing the tip over Lucifer's lips. "Fuck, I love you."

Lucifer moans and swallows Gabriel's dick, almost all of it, choking on Gabriel's length. The sound makes Gabriel groan loudly, and the sound goes straight to Sam's cock. Gabriel gets off on power games, too. Sam pulls the restraints, impatient for his mates to become his mates. "Please," he begs again, and again, watching as Gabriel fucks Lucifer's mouth, the two of them becoming increasingly aroused.

"You ready, Lucifer?" Gabriel groans. "I want to see you take him, he's so ripe and ready. Can't wait to see him come on your knot. Can't wait to see him writhe and beg and lose it for you. I think I'll fuck his mouth when he's just about to come, when you are fucking his orgasm out of him. It's going to be so good, won't it, finally to have your knot in him, knowing that you're his first, making him squirm and come when he's taking us both. And I'll kiss him while you bite him, my tongue deep in him when you give him the mating bite. You are going to fuck him hard and good, aren't you, brother?"

Lucifer's reply is a deep moan. He pulls back, letting go of Gabriel's cock with a deep sigh. "Your mouth, baby..."

"And yours." Gabriel's breathing is ragged. "No one deepthroats like you do. I'm sure Sam can't wait to let you swallow him down."

Sam is desperate. The demonstration — because that is exactly what it was — has him so needy for release that he can't even ask for it.

"Fuck him, Lucifer. Give him what he needs," Gabriel whispers, leaning over Lucifer to kiss him deeply. "I want you to take him as your mate."

"Yes, oh, please, yes!" Sam finally manages, relishing in his own submission, and in the relentless lust of his alphas. "Please, alphas, anything." 

"We'll get to that," Lucifer says, his voice rough, as he let go of Gabriel. He brushes a few fingers across Sam's skin, gentle, light touches. "Everything you want, everything we want. Any pleasure you can think of, Sam."

With Gabriel's taste on his lips, Lucifer leans over Sam, kissing him until he cannot breathe. He squirms under Lucifer's hands, unable to move much. Then there are fingers on him, a hand around his dick at fingers at his opening. Gabriel slides his fingers into Sam's hole. It's wide open already, his heat burning between his legs. He is so ready to be mated. Lucifer is still kissing him when Gabriel decides that Sam's hole needs kissing too. He is spread wider, Gabriel's fingers opening him more, pulling at the rim as Gabriel licks into him. Sam cries out. The hot tongue, the hard fingers, the flaring heat. It's too much! "Alpha, please!"

Lucifer moves downwards, licking over Sam's dick, sniffing at his hole. Gabriel takes over his place at Sam's mouth, small sharp kisses and aroused moaning mixing as Gabriel nibbles and pinches and twists, making Sam squirm. He squirms and cries and moans until there is a pressure against his opening, the blunt head of Lucifer's dick pressing into his ass. Sam whimpers as Lucifer slides into him, the heat and his slick juices making it easy. 

"You like that, baby,"Gabriel whispers and twists Sam's nipple. "You like my brother's big dick in you?"

"Yes, God, yes!" It can't even compare to being fucked by a beta. It's all of it, the power, the smell, the sensation. The way Lucifer looks at him, as if he is the most precious person in the world. 

"Better give you something to do. Can't have you come too soon," Gabriel purrs. "Let's put your mouth to use, baby." Gabriel pumps his dick a few times. "Suck it," Gabriel orders, pushing the head of his dick between Sam's lips.

Sam moans as Lucifer slams into him again, and Gabriel's dick slides in, as deep as Sam can take him. He groans, it is too much, too much pleasure. It is soft skin and hard thrusts, Lucifer's gentle hands on his hips, Gabriel's hard cock in his mouth. Sam tries to meet Lucifer's thrusts, but he is tied up too good; he can't do anything but lie still and take it. 

"Yeah, like that, bro, tell me how tight and good he is. Are you ready to knot him and mate him?" Gabriel's dirty mouth makes Lucifer gasp and pause. "Can't wait to see him come when you pump him full."

"Ready." Lucifer's fingers dig into Sam's skin. "Fuck, I'm ready." He rams his cock in deep, this time so hard it makes Sam cry out. He stays in, his cock pulsing, his knot growing. A few more thrusts have Sam whimpering; he is so full, it hurts so good. The knot fills him, pressing at his rim, at his prostate. It's too much. Sam is caught, tied up, knotted, and in a few minutes he'll be mated for life.

And Sam likes it. He _loves_ it.

"Yes," Sam whimpers. "More." He raises his head, looking at Lucifer. "I'm ready. More, alpha, please!"

"Can't," Lucifer moans, the first admissions that his control is slipping. "Fuck dammit!"

Gabriel leans over Sam, pulling Lucifer into a kiss, his cock heavy and thick in Sam's throat. Lucifer's thrusts are slower now, a languid pace, the knot preventing him from moving. They kiss while Lucifer's moans are getting hoarse and deep. Sam could watch them, getting aroused from just watching them. Luckily that is not all he gets.

"Come in him," Gabriel demands. "Make him come." He kisses Lucifer a final time before he pulls out of Sam's mouth. Sam gasps for air, his arousal soaring as he gets an oxygen-rush. Gabriel sinks down next to the mating bench. He licks at Sam's lips. They are chapped now, kissed sore. it doesn't matter. Gabriel takes his mouth, tongue fucking into it while Lucifer fucks his ass deep, Lucifer's hand moving on his cock. 

The steady rhythm of the hand on his dick, the cock in his ass have Sam on the brink of orgasm before Lucifer is even close. Still rubbing Sam's cock, Lucifer leans over him, catching his eyes.

"Look at me, Sam."

Sam does, because his alpha demands it. "Yes, alpha."

"I'll mate you now."

Sam smiles. There is no doubt left, no second thoughts. "Yes, alpha, please."

Lucifer waits. Sam can't hold back, it's too good. He cries out, the sound halfway swallowed by one of Gabriel's hot kisses, baring his throat for Lucifer. With Sam coming over his hand between them, Lucifer bites down, cruel and deep, a brutal bite, making Sam cry out again, whimpering as he becomes limp under Lucifer's dominant display of alpha power. The pain floats through Sam hand in hand with the pleasure, a throbbing _mate, mate, mate_ through his body. 

"You belong to me now," Lucifer whispers, "Sam." He sighs, a happy sigh, Sam thinks, and rests with his face hidden at Sam's neck while he comes, the long-drawn orgasm holding Lucifer in its pleasurable grip for some time.

Gabriel stays with them, stroking Sam's chest, kissing him softly while Lucifer stays caught inside him, come pumping into him at a steady throbbing pace. Sam is floating on pleasure, pheromones and endorphins lulling him into a trance of lust and pleasure and content relaxation. From time to time, Lucifer licks over the mating bite, murmuring a feather-soft, "mate" into Sam's ear. He smiles and moans at the same time. He is mated. Half-mated, but still. It pleases him. Lucifer is everything Sam could have dreamed of. The mere thought that he rejected him to begin with makes Sam whine. "Alpha," he murmurs, kissing Lucifer where he can reach.

Lucifer's knot finally slides out of Sam, a stream of their mixed juices running down Sam's ass. It smells of sex, the mixture of heat slick and semen. 

Gabriel presses a kiss to Sam's cheek. "My turn."

Sam wants to ask for pause, for more time. The ties are too tight, and he is smelling of sex and sweat. He moans. He feels dirty and used, just like Gabriel wants him and it's arousing. It is even more arousing that Gabriel is turned on by him like this, smeared with come and bloody with the mating bite of his first mate.

"I'm going to make you enjoy, kiddo," Gabriel promises him, looking at him as if he is a precious treasure. He walks around the mating bench, caressing Sam's chest, his nipples, his stomach. "I'm going to enjoy playing with you." He places kisses along Sam's thigh, biting at the soft skin on the inside, making his way down to Sam's ass. Gabriel moans, lewd and aroused. "Hells, yeah. Your hole, kiddo. Fuck." Gabriel caresses Sam between the legs, a finger slipping into him, teasing at the rim. "You like that, Sammy?

Sam does. He likes everything Gabriel does to him. Sam isn't self conscious, but spread open, his widened opening on display, perhaps he should be. Instead he feels good, the target of Gabriel's ferocious sexual appetite. 

Gabriel thrusts more fingers into him, slicking them up, teasing the rim again, before he licks over Sam's flaccid dick. "Relax, baby, I'll have you up and ready in no time."

There is more pressure, more pleasure, then something that stretches Sam's hole wide open.

"Ah," Sam moans, squirming on the bench as the pressure becomes almost too much.

"Taking it so good, look at you, kiddo, so wild for it," Gabriel whispers, his jaw slack with pleasure. "Yeah, baby, relax. You are getting all of it now."

Sam whines as Gabriel's hand slides into him, his open hole making the most obscene, squelching noises. Gabriel closes his eyes, his nostril flaring, as if the combined smell of Sam's heat and Lucifer's semen is going straight to his dick. "Love you like that, fucked open and taken. Love how you smell of my mate, love that you gave him so much pleasure," Gabriel murmurs, his hand moving inside Sam.

Sam clenches around him, the slow slide of flesh inside him is touching all the right places. He is getting incredibly aroused again, his body ready for his second mating. 

"Want to come in you, make you even more wet," Gabriel says, leaning in to lick at Sam's ass. "Maybe I'll lick you clean after, I like the mess we are going to make of you.

Recovered from his long orgasm, Lucifer, a bit more sluggish now, steps up behind Gabriel. "Put your cock in him, baby. I want to see it, I wanna see you take him." He caresses Sam's thighs, looking him in the eye. "You are everything we dreamed of," Lucifer says, "our perfect omega."

Sam smiles at the praise, enjoying the gentle strokes and the slow movement of Gabriel's hand in him. He sighs, the heat rising in him once more. "Mate. I want my other mate."

"Let me," Lucifer demands. "Your hand, Gabriel."

Sam mewls, the wide part of Gabriel's hand catching for a moment before Sam relaxes enough for it to withdraw. 

"He's so hot," Gabriel comments, licking his lips as he leans back into Lucifer's arms. Lucifer's hands move down over Gabriel's stomach. "His ass... I could play with it for hours. But I'm... oh Luci... I'm ready."

Lucifer takes a step forward, pressing Gabriel in between Sam's legs. He plays a little with Gabriel's dick, making him squirm and make delightful little noises. Lucifer presses Gabriel forward, his cock sliding into Sam in one long slide, Lucifer's weight behind them. Lying under them both, Sam feels overwhelmed and overpowered. It is faster this time, as if Gabriel's patience has run out entirely. Maybe it arouses him that Lucifer is with him, pinching his nipples, biting at his neck. 

"You're so wet for me," Gabriel growls, "you're so fucking wet and ready, dirty little omega, all fucked open and slick. You liked my brother's dick?"

"Yes, oh, mmm, more," is all Sam can think of. "Love your dick too."

"What do you want?" Gabriel asks, holding still. "Tell me."

"I want your... oh... knot." Sam tries to get Gabriel's cock in deeper, but he holds back. "Please, alpha!"

Gabriel's knot is almost too large to get inside and Sam cries out in pain and deep pleasure when Gabriel forces it in. His body is convulsing in a violent orgasm immediately, leaving Sam entirely incoherent when Gabriel fucks him hard and fast, letting go of any self control. He moans filth in Sam's ear, thrusting into him until the knot prevents further movement. Then Gabriel kisses Sam's neck gently, right above Lucifer's bite. "Come on, baby, be here with me," Gabriel whispers. "I want this so bad." Compared to Lucifer's bite, Gabriel's is sharp and short, almost painless, but no less deep. Sam moans and shivers with the tremors of mating and orgasm combined, writhing under Gabriel as well as the ties allow him. "My mate," Gabriel says proudly, studying the bite before he kisses Sam gently, moaning now and then when, shivering as he continues filling Sam with his come. "Thank you for taking us for your mates."

Sam is still limp from pleasure, and he feels exhausted from sex for the first time in his life. He makes a weak laughter. He has underestimated his mates and their power. "I think I'm the one who's going to thank you," he says.

*

His mates carry him to bed. Cradled in Lucifer's strong arms, he is carried up the stairs into an airy, light bedroom. Sam is so relaxed that he doesn't care where they take him. But the bed is huge and soft, and Gabriel cleans him with gentle strokes of a warm wash cloth. Sam makes a few content, tired sounds, simply enjoying being taken care of. Lucifer offers him a glass of juice, and Sam drinks most of it before he lies down again. Lucifer gets in on one side, spooning him from behind. Gabriel is a quality snuggler; he squirms until he has positioned himself with Sam's arms around him.

It is perfect. Satisfied, mated and content, Sam can't remember when he last felt so safe and happy. He moves back a little, pressing his back against Lucifer. Lucifer nuzzles at Sam's neck, clearly satisfied with the mating bites he and Gabriel placed there. Lucifer's scent is on Sam, all over him covering him like the soft blanket that Gabriel pulled over them. Sam pulls Gabriel closer, a little possessive towards his other alpha. Sam likes how Gabriel fits in his arms, his head resting on Sam's shoulder. Knowing that Gabriel is able to throw Sam down and hold him there makes Gabriel a strange contradiction of cute and immensely powerful. It's so hot that Sam can feel his dick stir.

Maybe his alphas sense his arousal, because Lucifer chuckles and Gabriel turns to look at him over Sam's shoulder, eyebrow an amused curve over one eye. 

"We're not getting a third alpha for Sam," Lucifer says, very determined. "I will not share."

"We have two more brothers," Gabriel says, mirthful, not at all serious. "And a few handfuls of cousins. And there's a lot of Sam."

"No thanks," Sam says, laughing at the mere suggestion that he'd ever need more than this, that his mates are not enough for him. Lucifer and Gabriel are precisely what he wanted all these years, his perfect alphas.


End file.
